NFL Rush Zone: Sonar and Eevee
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: Sonar found a wild Pokemon into the wild, and kept it as his friend. What will happen next?


It was a beautiful day in Miami, Florida. Sonar was swimming into the ocean of Miami Gardens, Florida. Sonar jumped out of the water, and landed onto the ground. "Phew! That was nice!" Sonar said. When Sonar was going to Hard Rock Stadium, he heard a loud cry. "Oh, jeez!" Sonar yelped, running, trying to hear towards the loud cry a little louder. When he went towards the cry, he saw a creature. The creature had it's leg stuck into a bear trap. "Oh man! Let me take care of this!" Sonar said, taking of the bear trap off of the creature. When he took the bear trap off of the creature, it was a wild Eevee. "An Eevee.." Sonar said. Sonar took the Eevee to the Dolphins locker room, and into his room. When they got to his room, Sonar grabbed the first aid kit, and tried to heal the wild Eevee. When Sonar added bandages onto the Eevee, the Eevee whimpered. "Don't worry, everything's fine!" Sonar cooed. When he took the Eevee outside, and tried to release it into the wild. But the Eevee rubbed its face onto Sonar's legs. "Uh, little guy? You should get going." Sonar said. But the Eevee won't go, it kept rubbing his face onto Sonar legs. " _I think he really likes me.._ " Sonar thought. Sonar picked up the wild Eevee, and went to his room. The Miami Dolphins Players and the Dolphins owner doesn't mind as long there is no BIG Pokemon inside the stadium. When he took the Eevee into his room, he looked at the calendar. Sonar felt really bad about missing the playoffs, even the Dolphins lost almost every game. When Sonar grabbed the small dog cage, and placed the Eevee into the cage, even he grabbed Pokemon food. When he wrote up "Off for Vacation!" onto the calendar, he even packed up his football pants in organized order (also his swimming shorts), his sunglasses, and even his football. When he zipped up his suitcase, he even wrote a note. After he wrote the note, it said "Guys, I'm off for vacation! See you in July before Preseason!". The Miami Dolphins don't mind as long he comes back on July 31st. When he grabs his suitcase and his dog cage, he went onto the computer, booked a bus stop from Hard Rock Stadium to Miami International Airport. When he went to the bus stop, and checked on his Eevee. When the bus arrives, he went into the bus and sat onto the chair, with his pet Eevee and his suitcase. When the bus took him to the Airport, he went inside with his pet Eevee and his suitcase. When he booked a flight from his hometown t Las Vegas, Nevada, he went to the checkout, and then the Security saw an Eevee. The security agreed with Pets and any Pet Pokemon, so Sonar grabbed the small dog cage with his pet Eevee inside of it. He let his pet Eevee out of the small dog cage and picked the Eevee up, even he picked up the small dog cage and gave it to the security to let them place it inside the luggage storage inside the plane, even he gave his luggage to the security too. When he had his ticket and his pet Eevee, he waited in Gate D. When the aircraft arrived, he got into the plane, and chose the seat he wanted with his pet Eevee. When the plane took off, he really starts to miss Hard Rock Stadium.. When the plane arrived to Las Vegas, Sonar and his Eevee got out of the Airport while he carries his luggage and his small pet carrier. When the taxi drove them to the hotel, Sonar booked a room and them went inside with his pet carrier, his luggage, and his Eevee. Sonar felt tired and then fell asleep. His Eevee slept with him. That morning, Sonar got up, and had breakfast. When he went to the room, his Eevee was there. When he took his Eevee outside, he had a leash on. When Sonar was taking his Eevee for a walk, he was thinking about the Miami Dolphins season. When he was taking his Eevee for a walk, he found a water stone. He picked it up, and place it into his luggage. While walking, he saw an abandoned shopping cart. The Eevee ran towards it, and tied it's leash onto the cart. "Uh, do I need for a ride?" Sonar asked to the Eevee. "Ee Vee Vee!" The Eevee yipped. Sonar got onto the cart, and Eevee took the cart. Sonar and Eevee must've been going on an adventure. While they are still going, a car was going fast, but not just any car.. An old truck. The truck was going fast, past the wild Eevee. Sonar was shocked. When the truck was about to run over the Eevee, the truck ran over the cart instead of the Eevee. Sonar and Eevee fell across the bridge. When they land onto the ground, Eevee landed onto its feet, and untied the leash. Suddenly, Sonar was into the water. Eevee jumped into the water to save Sonar, but the two went towards the waterfall, leaving two landing into the water. When the Eevee dragged Sonar towards the ground, he was covered in scratches and bruises from the truck running over the shopping cart. Sonar woke up and picked up the Eevee. When he arrived were his luggage went, he made sure he had the water stone. Sonar took Eevee to the National Park. It was beautiful in the nighttime. When the hunter saw Sonar with his Eevee, he was shocked. The hunter grabbed his rifle, but when Sonar tried to stop him from killing the Eevee, the hunter shot Sonar, right in the left leg. Sonar fell to his knees, and fell towards the cliff. Eevee grabbed the water stone and tried to give it to Sonar, but the hunter shot the cliff's rock, leaving Sonar tripping and falling onto the rocks. The Eevee bit the hunter onto the neck and jumped onto the cliff. Sonar struggled to hang on, but the Eevee landed onto his helmet. "Can't. Hang. On. Any. Longer!" Sonar cried, leaving to lose his grip. Sonar fell right towards the rocks, leaving to drop the water stone he had picked up. The Eevee grabbed the water stone by it's paws, and then a bright gleam of light has shined upon him. The Eevee was evolving. Eevee has evolved into a Vaporeon. The Vaporeon hanged on to Sonar, and fell into the river. Vaporeon took Sonar towards the ground. Sonar weakly opened his eyes, and saw that his Eevee evolved into a Vaporeon. "E-Eevee? Is that you?" Sonar weakly asked. "Vapor!" Vaporeon said. Sonar was shocked and happy at the same time. When they finally got back to Miami, Sonar went to the beach with his Vaporeon. "Vaporeon?" Vaporeon asked. "Wait, are you saying you want to see your new friends into the Ocean?" Sonar asked. "Vapo!" Vaporeon said. When Sonar followed Vaporeon, it stopped him. "Vaporeon!" Vaporeon yelled. "Wh-are you saying I don't wanna follow you? Well, It's good to see you. We used to go on adventures..Well, it's good to see you.. Goodbye, Vaporeon.." Sonar said, saying Goodbye to his Vaporeon.. When his Vaporeon went into the ocean, he went to the locker room, and healed himself. He sure misses his Vaporeon..


End file.
